Let Your Darker Side Give In
by kelly-the-muggle
Summary: "Night is a strange thing, Harry. For centuries, people have connected it with evil? In the wizarding world, dark is another word for evil magic, but darkness in our sense is nothing more that blissful, sustaining life." Y6 *THE ORIGINAL STORY & AUTHOR
1. The News

Let Your Darker Side Give In by Kelly_the_muggle Chapter 1 : The News Rating: 15+

There was nothing memorable about Grimmauld Place.

Quite the contrary. It had a sickening, dull aura about it. It was like there was a spirit there, haunting its occupants and luring them into a depressed state, especially in the current times, when all the members of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black were finally gone.

Harry Potter hated the place more than anyone. He hated it for what it represented...what it used to be. It was the childhood home of his recently-deceased godfather, and the thought of Sirius Black growing up in such a dreadful place made his blood boil. Everyone knew how much Harry hated the place, but there was nothing else for them to do.

He had an uneventful stay at the Dursley s the first part of the summer. Mostly, he stayed in his room, wanting nothing more than to be left alone. When the letter arrived from Mrs Weasley saying that it was alright for him to come to Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer, he wasted no time in preparing for the journey, uneager as he was to see his godfather s old house.

He laid on his old, shabby bed, under the watchful eyes of Phineus. He had been sent there by Dumbledore to keep watch over Harry. That was another thing he was so sick of - everyone treating him like he was still a year old, when he emerged from the destroyed house in the arms of Hagrid, the keeper of the keys of Hogwarts, and his friend..

There was nothing to describe how Harry felt. It was a mixture - of sadness mostly, but also hate, rage, pity, anger. He hated himself for being such a fool. If he had only listened to Hermione, when she had been talking about his love of playing the hero. If only he had practiced his occlumency. If only he had stayed out of Snape's Pensieve. If only he had opened the package that contained the mirror. If only.

If only.

Minutes later, an official looking owl entered his window, carrying a small letter. He wondered how anyone would know the address of the Order of the Pheonix, but soon discovered that the owl was from The Ministry, and Dumbledore had explained everything to fudge last year.

He ripped it open and read-

Dear Mr. Potter,

It has come to our attention that after the passing of one, Sirius Black, that you are entitled to some of Mr. Black's possesions through his will.

Your presence is requested at the Ministry of Magic on Thursday, August 23, for a reading of the will, and to collect what is entitled to you. The meeting will commence at 3:00 pm.  
Upon arrival through the Visitors entrance, please report to office of Magical Law Enforcement.

Sincerely,  
Paul Chatkins,  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement Ministry of Magic

'Great' Harry thought. Something else to remind him of his lost godfather. And plus, he would have to sit in the company of several Witches and wizards who believed Sirius to be a mass murderer and madman.

'If he were a murderer out to kill me, why would he leave me something in his will.' Harry thought angrily. 'And the 23rd is tomorrow, too!'

He slipped the parchment back into its envelope, and trotted out his room, down to dinner.

He clambered down the stairs to the basement kitchen, where Hermione, the Weasleys (minus Percy), Dumbledore, Remus, Moody, Tonks and Snape sat, awaiting him. Remus was looking over a letter as well. He looked very tired. Harry noticed it was the same letter he had clutched in his hand. Everyone looked up as he walked in.

"Oh, Harry, I was wondering if you happened to receive-" Remus started, but Harry held up the letter clutched in his hand to silence him.

"I got it." He replied.

"Oh...I see, well, I received one as well...shall we go together then?" Remus asked.

"Sure Remus, that would be great." It was the truth. Remus was Harry's last connection to his parents and Sirius, and he was like a brother to Harry. Remus smiled.

Harry sat down next to Ron. Most of the table was looking at him. Snape gave him his usual scowl, Dumbledore's twinkling eyes observed him happily, Mrs. Weasley looked concerned, but still smiled.

Harry finished his dinner, mostly in silence, and listened to the conversations around him. There was a lot of talk about Voldemort and death eaters. There had been more muggle killings that week, and the muggles were starting to suspect something was not right. Eyes continuously flashed at Harry as the conversation continued. He knew they were all thinking about him. He was first on Voldemort's 'To Kill' list, and every witch and wizard in the world knew it, but only he and Dumbledore knew the significance.

Harry still hadn t told his friends about the prophecy, and he didn t know how he would ever be able to. He knew that Dumbledore hadn t revealed it s contents to the rest of the Order, either.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny eyed him as they listened to the conversations. Sometimes he wondered what they really thought of him.

Hermione was worried for her friend...her best friend, along with Ron. She remembered how she sat in awe, reading about the famous Harry Potter in all those books before she came to Hogwarts. He sounded like such a hero when she read of him; he sounded brave and wonderful, and he was, but he was so much more as well. He was her beautiful friend. She was so worried over his safety - she couldn't live without him.

Harry finished his dinner and returned to the living room. He pulled his firebolt and his broom servicing kit out of the corner from where he had left it a few hours ago, and began polishing the handle.

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione entered the room. Ron groaned as he sat down on the sofa.

"I m so full..." He moaned, holding his stomach.

"Well, Ronald, if you didn t eat like a horse..." Hermione commented, rolling her eyes.

They sat in silence for a few moments and Harry continued to polish his broom until Hermione asked -

"What are you thinking about, Harry?"

"Hmm...oh...nothing really.." He trailed off.

"Oh, go on," She encourage, "tell us, we know you are thinking about something. And none of this humble stuff, you can tell us."

Harry smiled at her. "I'm just a little apprehensive at going off to the Ministry when everyone thinks Sirius is still guilty. I'll probably just lose my temper over something." He glanced at the back of his right hand, where the words 'I must not tell lies' were still lightly etched there from last year's encounter with Umbridge. Those scars were only there because he lost his temper. He didn't even knew he had such a terrible temper until after 4th year.

"Oh, don't worry mate," Ron said, "most people at the ministry are ignorant gits anyway, you don't need to let them get to you." Harry smiled at his best friend.

"You're right."

"I know I am." He said with a smirk, and Harry threw his polishing rag at him.  
"Ew! Gross!" Ron shouted after the rag hit him in the face. He grabbed a pillow off the couch at threw it back at Harry, which started a pillow fight between the three of them.

Harry was being bombarded by both of them. Their shouts carried throughout the entire house. Harry grabbed another pillow from the couch at threw it at Ron in his defense. Ron ducked and it sailed over his head toward the top of the staircase...where professor Snape now stood. The pillow hit him square in the face.

"Potter!" He yelled as it fell to the floor. The three of them stopped immediately and stared into the angry face of their potions master, terrified at what he might do.

"Stop...this...immature racket at once!" He spat angrily. "If you didn't realize, there is an Order meeting taking place at the moment and your childish games are quite distracting!"

"Y-Yes Sir, sorry Professor." Harry stuttered as he, Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs to go back to their room.

When Harry opened the door, he collapsed onto the floor, laughing. Ron soon followed suit. Even Hermione joined them for a moment.

"Oh man, Harry! That was bloody hilarious!" Ron coughed through his laughter. "Did you see the look on Snivellus' face?"

"Yeah!" Harry shouted through the laugh. "Right in his face!" His stomach was beginning to hurt. Hermione stifled a yawn.

"Well, I'm getting pretty tired, I'll see you both in the morning." She said moving to the door.

"Night Hermione." Harry said.

Ron and Harry straightened up some things in their room after their laughing fit. It was almost an awkward silence.

"I think I'm going to sleep too." Harry said glancing at his clock. It was 11:30.

"Yeah, ok." said Ron. Harry changed and climbed into his bed, dreading the next days events. 


	2. The Reading

Harry awoke the next morning around 8:00 to Ron s loud snores. He wearily got out of bed, and changed into his clothes for the day. He was about to open the door and go downstairs when he looked over at Ron and a devilish smirk formed on his face. He tip toed back over to Ron's bed, and lowered his head to Ron's ear.

"WAKE UP RON!" Harry bellowed into his ear. Ron immediately jumped up out of bed.

"What is it? Whats going on!" He yelled incoherently as his limbs flailed under the blankets. Harry collapsed with laughter. Ron clued in after a moment.

"Oh, you git!" He said, throwing his pillow at Harry, but he caught it.

"Come on! Breakfast!" Harry shouted. This got an immediate response from Ron. He jumped up, not even bothering to change.

The two of them rushed down to breakfast together. When they entered the kitchen, they found Mrs. Weasley directing the cooking of pancakes, eggs, and bacon with her wand. A large bowl of fruit adorned the table.

Ron gave a happy groan. "Oh! It s like I haven't eaten in ages!" He said as he rushed over to the table, the pain from last night s stomachache completely forgotten.

"Good morning, dears." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile toward Harry and Ron. Mr. Weasley and Moody were both reading The Daily Prophet at the table.

"Good morning, you two." Said Mr Weasley over his paper.

Mrs Weasley set two full plates down in front of Ron and Harry and they didn't hesitate to tuck in, Ron a bit more enthusiastically. A few minutes later, Hermione and Ginny descended the stairs, yawning.

"Oh, that smells wonderful, Mrs Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Eat up!" She said as she placed two more plates on the table. The pair took a seat next to Ron and Harry.

"I wonder who our new defense teacher is going to be this year." Ginny asked after a few moments of silence.

"Who knows. After Umbridge, theres no telling, really." Harry replied.  
"Are you going to do the DA again, Harry?" Hermione asked with an eager look on her face. It was his doing alone that the members of the DA were prepared for their OWLs. With Umbridge "teaching" that year, they surely would have failed.

"Maybe..." He said lightly, "I mean, we would have to get permission from Dumbledore, after all the trouble it caused last year..."

"But it also caused a lot of good." Ron added.

"From the way these two have talked," Mr Weasley looked up from his paper, gesturing to Ron and Ginny, "You re a very good teacher, Harry."

"Well, maybe I could think about it..." Harry trailed off, blushing. In truth, he really did want to start it up again.

He knew for certain that loads of people would be interested in it - especially after what happened last year. But at the same time, he knew some people would be there for the wrong reasons the last thing he wanted to do was try to instruct a room full of people asking endless questions about the events at the Ministry last June.

At that moment, Remus descended the stairs.

"Hello you four." He said. "Harry, I think we should probably leave at about 2:00. We'll be taking a Portkey.

"OK Remus, sounds good." Harry said with a smile. He wanted to be strong for Remus - He had so much to bear. The last full moon was three nights ago, and he was still recovering. He seemed so alone now, after Sirius' death. Sirius was really the last person he had left, besides Harry, but unlike him, he and Sirius had been friends for ages.

The hours slipped by mercilessly. Ron, Ginny, and Harry spent most of the day in the backyard playing quidditch. Hermione, still terrified of brooms, sat safely on the ground, watching them.

"Try and block this, Ron!" Ginny yelled as she zoomed towards Ron, who was guarding a makeshift goal post. She brought her arm back, as if to throw, but at the last second, she swerved to the left and shot from the other direction.

Harry watched from above as Ron jerked his broom to the right and managed to save the Quaffle from entering the hovering ring.

"Lucky save!" Ginny yelled as the two descended to the ground.

"No way! That was skill!" He replied. Only after they were on the ground did they notice that Harry was still hovering in the air on his firebolt..

"Hey, Harry!" Ron yelled, "Are you going to stay up there all day, or what?".

Harry gave himself a mental shake and realized that Ron and Ginny were on the ground, walking toward the back door. He lowered himself to the ground after them.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked, "You seem a little out of it."

"Well...its just...I've been debating over whether I should...tell you guys something..." Harry had been having a mental battle with himself for a long time whether or not he should tell them the prophecy. He knew they would find out eventually, so he figured he might as well.

Hermione looked at him inquisitively. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked. "Go on, please, you can trust us."

"Alright...but its not going to be easy..." He stared, taking a deep breath. "You all might want to sit down." The three of them sat together on the ground. "Do you remember that prophecy the department of mysteries?"

"How could we forget?" Ron replied. The prophecy had been the whole reason for the battle that had taken place.

Just then, Remus stepped out into the yard and called for Harry.

"Its time to go, Harry." Lupin said.

"Oh...I'll have to tell you later, then." The three of them didn't look too happy with this announcement, but still followed him to the door, not objecting.

They entered the house again and Harry handed his broom to Ron as Remus appeared again with a small vase. A sickening feeling washed over him as he realized where the portkey would take him.

"Harry?" Remus asked, looking intently at him, "Are you OK? You look a bit pale."

"Yea..." He lied, "I m fine."

But Remus had an idea why Harry had suddenly turned to pale as he looked at the portkey. The last time he had seen his godfather had been at the Ministry of Magic. It was also the last place where Harry had had to face Voldemort. "Grab hold, then. This is taking us to the visitors entrance." Remus held out the porcelain vase to him.  
"See ya, mate." Said Ron as Harry reluctantly took hold of the vase.

"...See ya." They were gone in an instant.

Harry and Remus were whisked away into the void and suddenly landed with a thud behind a red telephone booth. Remus straightened and reached down to help Harry.

"Alright there, Harry?" Remus asked as he helped the teen get to his feet.

"Yeah..." Harry stood and brushed off his robes, the full weight of what they were doing finally coming over him. He did not want this harsh reminder of his Godfather, and he strongly wished that he could skip the whole thing. A thought occurred to him. "Remus?"

"Yeah Harry?" Remus responded as they walked to the front of the booth. They pulled open the door and stepped inside.

"Who else is going to be here...besides you and me?"

Remus thought for a moment as Harry lifted the telephone receiver and dialed 62442. The familiar female voice sounded through the booth, sending chills down Harry's spine as he remembered the last time he had heard the voice.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic! Please state your names and business."

"Remus Lupin, Will reading."

"Harry Potter, Will reading."

"Well Harry," Remus continued, "I m not very sure...I very much doubt he would have left anything to his relatives, seeing as he hated them all so much...It very well may be that it s just you and me.

Just then, two badges slid from the coin slot. Harry picked them up and passed one to Remus.

"Thank You! Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes. Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The booth descended into the ground. A few seconds later, the beautiful Atrium of the Ministry came into view. Harry had a horrible feeling wash over him as he remembered his previous trip to the place. They came to a stop and emerged from the booth.

As Harry had expected, he attracted a lot of stares and whispers, only a few moments after he and Remus stepped out of the booth. He huffed angrily, and sped his walking pace. Remus could sense his discomfort.

"Don t pay any attention to them, Harry." Remus said knowingly as a portly wizard approached them.

"Well! If it isn't 'arry Potter!" The wizard shouted, in a scouse accent, attracting the eyes of anyone who hadn't been looking before. Harry tried miserably to smile politely at the man.

"Always believed ya, son, through the whole mess!" He yelled, waving his arms around widely.

"Er...Thank you..." He muttered as he tried to sidestep the man.

"The names Artie Pleane." He said, holding out his hand. Harry took it reluctantly, wincing as the man crushed his knuckles in a firm handshake.

"Pleased to meet you.." He forced the words out, trying to keep his temper in check. "Well we've really got to get going." Harry said, struggling to hide his annoyance.

"...Oh...o' course." He said, giving Remus a wary look. " 'S an honor meetin' ya

The pair walked away quickly, Harry huffing under his breath. Remus looked down at him, sympathetically.

They walked to the security desk and had their wands weighed, and retreated to the back of the Atrium to the lifts. As Harry passed the newly constructed Fountain of Magical Bretherin, he was struck with a pang of anger, and guilt.

"If it wasn't for that fountain..." Harry whispered under his breath.

"What was that, Harry?"

"Nothing."

They boarded a lift and descended once more. The paper airplanes fluttered on and off at every stop. As people got on the lift, they stared at Harry once more, eyes darting between his badge and his forehead. He angrily ruffled his hand through his hair in an attempt to hid his scar. The passengers noticed this and turned away quickly, feeling embarrassed.

Remus and Harry got off on the floor where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement office was located. They were immediately met by a tall wizard in black robes. He had sandy colored hair, and brown eyes. His chin stuck out from his long face, and a tan mustache hung under his nose.

"Hello, you must be Remus Lupin. I'm Paul Chatkins." He said, extending his hand to Remus, who shook it. "And Harry Potter, it s quite an honor." He said extending his hand again in Harry's direction. He forced a smile as he shook his hand."Well, if you two will follow me, we can get started." They followed the man to an office at the far end of a row of cubicles.

They seated themselves around an oval table. There was one other witch in the room already. Remus did a double take and stared at her in amazement.

"Mary?" He shouted. The witch looked up at Remus and her eyes lit up.

"Remus? Remus Lupin?" She bellowed. She jumped up and enveloped Remus in a hug. Harry stood back and watched the two, warily.

"Oh my goodness, Remus! Its been...10 years maybe!" She exclaimed, releasing him finally.

"I know!" Remus replied, "How have you been?"

"Oh, just wonderful, really..." She trailed off. "...It s terrible about Sirius..." Then her eyes came upon Harry.

Remus turned back to Harry.

"Oh, Harry, this is Mary Calloway, and old friend from Hogwarts. Ravenclaw." He explained, "Mary, this is Harry Potter, Sirius Godson."

"Please to meet you." He replied, grinning. He always enjoyed meeting his dad s old friends. He wondered if she really knew that Sirius had been innocent all his years in Azkaban.

"What a pleasure." She said serenely, shaking his hand.

"She's a Seer." Remus said. This really didn't impress Harry at all. He didn't like seers, too much. To tell the truth, he hated them. Professor Trelawney had nearly tainted his view of them all and the entire field of Divination.

It was as if she could tell what he was thinking (which made sense, after all) because then she said. "It still makes my blood boil, thinking about what happened to him and all..."

So she did know then.

Mr. Chatkin came back into the room. They took their seats around the table and the reading began...

The whole process took about an hour. Harry almost found it difficult to hold back the emotion he felt welling up at hearing his Godfather s words, but he managed to keep his dignity. Pangs of guilt struck though him as the items that he was to receive were listed off. He felt bad taking Sirius things...almost as if he was profiting off his godfather s death. The thought was sickening.

Harry had received 3000 galleons, and some of Sirius old school things, including a memory book from their graduation. It was full of pictures, and notes from his parents and Remus, and to Harry's disgust, Peter. He also got some quidditch things, and Sirius' broom. It wasn't a bad broom at all - A Nimbus 2000, just like Harry's first broom.

Remus received Grimmauld Place, and everything in it, and plus another 5000 galleons, which Harry was extremely glad of. Remus desperately needed that money, and Harry swore that he saw a twinge of relief enter the werewolf s eyes briefly as it was named. It was tough to get work in his condition and money was always a problem for him.

Mary received 500 galleons, and several books that Sirius didn't know who else would want, but Mary flipped through them ecstatically.

After they signed some contracts, the meeting was over. Remus, Mary and Harry left the office and gathered in the hallway.

"Hey Harry, would you like to go to Diagon alley for a while before we head back?" Remus asked.

"Sure." This cheered Harry up a little. Mary and Remus began discussing something, but Harry really wasn't listening. He couldn't help but think about how little Sirius had. He was almost poor, really. When he suddenly heard his name he was drawn out of his daydream.

"...Potter in Sirius Black's will? Isn't that strange?" A brown haired witch was talking to Mr. Chatkin by the office door, throwing occasional glances at Harry, as if he weren't standing there, feet away.

"Your guess is as good as mine...but he was a madman." Mr Chatkin whispered, clearly unaware that their conversation was being overheard.

At these words, Harry snapped. He twirled around on one foot and faced the whispers. They had suddenly realized he had overheard and they glowed bright red.

"...Sirius Black was innocent..." Harry whispered haughtily.

Remus heard and realized what was going on, "Harry, I don t think "

"What? Oh of course not! He killed 13 muggles and laughed about it." The brown haired witch said. If she hadn't been so skinny, she would have reminded Harry of Umbridge. Her silky voice sounded all too familiar.

"That s a lie." Harry said, a little louder. "It was Peter Pettigrew. He's an illegal animagus. He cut off his finger and has been in hiding ever since!" Harry knew he should stop talking, but he could no longer control his outburst, " He's the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort and he has yet to come to justice for it while my godfather wasted 12 years of his life in Azkaban!" Harry was now shouting, and several people were staring and listening intently. A wave of gasps flooded the office when he said Sirius was his godfather. Mr Chatkin and the witch just stared at him, eyes as wide as galleons.

"Ok Harry! Lets go!" Remus said suddenly. Harry glared around the office as he turned and headed to the lifts with Remus and Mary, who was blushing.

"It s the TRUTH!" Harry shouted one last time before he reached the lifts. The three of them climbed aboard, and Harry was suddenly glad it was empty, because leaned up against the wall and slid to the floor, breaking down into sobs. Remus put his on his shoulder.

"There there, Harry...its alright.."

"No..no its not Remus" He said angrily, "...theres no justice in this at all...he didn't even get a trial.."

"Its all in the past, now...theres nothing anyone can do.." He said quietly. Mary watched on silently.

"Yes..." Harry said. He didn't even notice as witches and wizards climbed on and off, staring at the three of them.

From that moment on, Harry vowed to himself - he was going to find Peter Pettigrew, and bring him to justice. Whatever it took, he was going to do it, or die trying. Sirius' name was going to be cleared if it was the last thing he did. 


	3. Panic

Harry, Remus and Mary flooed to Diagon Alley after the meeting at the ministry. Harry was still heated over how ignorant and closed minded the ministry workers really were.

'Ron wasn't joking.' He thought angrily as he remembered his friend s comment on most Ministry employees being gits.

Mary and Remus seemed to be chatting happily, but the latter kept a close watch on Harry.

"So Harry," Mary began. "You re a sixth year, correct? And Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Harry turned to her.

"Yea, I am," Harry responded, surprised, "How did you know that?"

"Ah, don't you remember," She smiled, "I'm a Seer?"

"Oh, right...well yeah, that s all true." Harry was impressed she was obviously much more talented than Trelawney.

He thought happily back to the day Dumbledore told him his lifelong quidditch ban was lifted. It was mentioned in the first conversation that he had had with Dumbledore after their meeting at the end of last year. All summer he had sat grudgingly in his room, despising the man, but when he had gone back to number twelve, the two had had a long talk.

"Well, I would most certainly hope so! I wouldn't want to lose my touch." Remus chuckled. With a smile, Harry started to believe Remus had a thing for Mary. He was glad for this - Remus shouldn't have to be so alone.

After walking for a few minutes down the alley way, they sat down outside the ice cream parlor.

"So Remus," Harry started, "Do you know who the new Defense teacher is this year?"

The question had been on his mind for quite some time, defense being his favorite subject. Actually, it was an important question for any student around this time of year. They always had someone different, and after Umbridge, he was anxious to know.

Remus smiled."...Funny you should ask.."

"...It s you?" He shouted hopefully, as Remus nodded "That s great! Wait, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Remus laughed at his reaction. "I don't know, I guess I like the element of surprise."

"That s fantastic...I m so glad you are getting to teach again!" He said happily. Remus laughed again. Harry felt so happy talking to Remus. He was really starting to connect with him more than ever, now that Sirius was gone - all they had now was each other.  
"So, what are we going to be learning?" Harry asked enthusiastically, his foul mood dissipating. . "Anything I might know about?"

"Well, since it is NEWT level, I was thinking we might get to Patronus' some time this year."

"Really? That s great!" Harry shouted. He really was going to love DADA this year. Remus was the best teacher they had ever had. It was the best choice he could image from Umbridge to Remus.

"But," Remus said cautiously, "There is something else on the curriculum you might not be too excited about..."

"And whats that?" Harry asked curiously.

"...Parsalmouth."

Harry s heart sank. "Oh..." He responded, his eyes dropping to the ground.

Remus nodded. "I m sorry, Harry, I have to follow the NEWT curriculum...I'll try not to make you seem evil and all...most...well, actually all parsalmouths are born...they aren't just created like you were...and only the ones that were born that way are evil...you had no choice..."

"...Exactly..." Harry muttered.

"Don't worry," He reassured, "I'll be sure to mention that."

He now had something to dread this year...other than possibly being killed by a sadistic Dark Lord. He could already imagine apprehensive faces staring at him like he was some evil being, though most were already aware of his being able to converse with snakes.

"...I just thought of something." Harry said sadly.

"Whats that?"

"...I have to call you professor again." He said nastily. Remus laughed and threw a napkin at him.

"Come on," Remus said, standing up. "Lets go have a look around before it gets dark."

"Alright, I say we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies first!" Harry shouted. He had almost forgotten about the upset at the ministry.

"Alright, alright!" Remus replied happily. The three of them walked down the alley towards the quidditch shop, passing all kinds of other magical stores. He vaguely remembered, when he passed Ollivanders, the time he had gotten his wand. As they passed Flourish and Blotts, he remembered the time when Lockhart had been there, and how he had been forced to endure the photographer with him. Harry shuddered at the memory. And yet, thinking of these things brought back memories of pleasant times to Harry. Times when he didn't have to worry about a newly-risen Dark Lords or prophecies...he vaguely wondered if times like that would ever come again.

After passing the threshold of the Quidditch store, Harry felt as if he was in heaven. He immediately ran around, looking at seeker gloves, brooms, goggles, and hundreds of books. One in particular caught his eye -

"500 Ways to Catch the Snitch!" Harry reached into his pocket, and was upset to find that he left his money bag at number twelve.

"Gringotts, Of course." Harry set the book down and walked back to where Mary and Remus were talking with the shop keeper.

"Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Harry?" Remus turned to look at him

"I need to run to Gringotts," He explained "I forgot my money."

"Oh, alright then, be careful, though, and stay where you can been seen!" Remus yelled as Harry headed out the door.

"Yes, Mother" He called back sarcastically. He waited for Remus' disgruntled look before he darted down the street, receiving glances from anyone and everyone.

Harry trod down the cobblestone streets toward the big white building in the distance. At the moment, it was beautifully reflecting the orange light of the setting sun.

Suddenly, a glimmer of light in the corner of his eye drew his glance. A rat was running along the next to the buildings.

It can t be... He thought. No...there s no way...

But sure enough, the gleam he had seen had been the light reflecting off the rat s tiny, silver paw...

He suddenly remembered the vow he had made only hours before. As he filled with rage, he angrily chased after the rat down what he didn't even realize was Knockturn Alley.

He couldn't believe his luck! Wormtail was right here, in Diagon Alley! What kind of strange coincidence was this?

Anger, and a strong desire for sweet revenge flowed through his mind thickly. Pushing every other thought from his mind.

The rat suddenly realized he was being followed, and when he turned around, it let out a high pitched shriek and set out at a curiously fast run.

"Oh no you don t!" Harry shouted. He began to run as well. He almost took out his wand to summon it to him, but he would surely get in trouble for using magic away from school. The last thing he needed was another Ministry hearing.

The rat screeched and ran faster than any rat should be able to. When Harry got close enough, he dove after it. His hands just brushed its tail, but he managed to grab hold of it.

'YES' He cheered himself. He had done it. He had caught this filthy little rat by the name of Wormtail. Sirius was going to be cleared. The desire to stomp on the vermin was overpowered by this thought.

He reached to get a better hold of Wormtail. But suddenly, it twisted around, revealing its nasty yellow teeth and dug them into Harry's hand.

He gasped and swore in pain, and lost his grip on the rat, who tore off again in the direction of a hole in the nearest wall.

Harry dove out after the nasty thing again, but it was too late: it slipped off into the hole before he could reach it.

Harry cursed loudly, slamming his hands angrily into the ground. He had been so close! Sirius would have been a free man, not that it mattered now, but still, everyone would have known he was innocent! Harry cursed himself for letting Pettigrew get away.

He sat against the wall, mentally reprimanding himself. There were three people in the world that he hated more than anyone, those being Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Peter Pettigrew. His parents' and Sirius' faces flashed through his mind, bringing a small tear to the rim of his eye, sadness now took over for his rage.

After a moment, Harry realized how dark it suddenly was. He slowly pulled himself off the ground, checking the hole again every few seconds to make sure the rat didn't come out again. He cautiously walked to where he thought he had entered the Alley, but in his excitement and confusion, he hadn t paid attention to where he was going, and now, he was lost in Knockturn Alley a very unsafe place to be, especially when you were Harry Potter.

'Oh, what have I gotten myself into...' He thought as he looked around. There were only a few people milling around at this hour. They eyed him suspiciously, and he moved away, hopelessly trying to find his way back to Diagon Alley.

It seemed like he had been walking forever, but in reality, it had only been about ten minutes he had wandered the Alley. Remus was probably starting to wonder where he was. He started to panic, just a little. His heartbeat became rapidly faster.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back on his neck stood on end.

The air around him became very cold. It was the middle of August, how on earth could it be so cold? He walked a little slower, looking warily around him as he drew his wand. He could not yet hear his mother's screams, but if there were dementors near, he would be soon.

Out of nowhere, a ghostly grey hand dropped down on his shoulder from out of the shadows. Harry fumbled with his wand, but he found his arms pinned to his sides by two sickly hands that disappeared into long black sleeves and it clattered to the ground. Harry struggled against the figure, but it was futile the grasp was too strong.

Harry gasped as a figure then appeared from the shadows.

The figure was draped in a robe with a large hood - his face was completely hidden. The hooded head leaned forward to Harry, past his head, down to...his neck!

'Oh God!' Harry thought. 'This is no dementor.'

He struggle with the impossible creature. Down into Harry's neck, the long, cold teeth plunged into his skin.

He tried to scream, but his voice was suddenly useless. It was impossibly cold! His blood felt as if it had frozen in his veins. He felt himself shivering under the creature's weight, and his knees slowly began to buckle . The teeth sank forever into his skin. They drew away his strength and his energy that he needed to get away, which was now seeming very unlikely. He felt his very life draining from his neck into the creature, the vampire.

He couldn't survive anymore, he felt his legs giving away, collapsing under his dead weight. The vampire supported him as he continued to drink his blood. He felt himself being lowered to the ground. The last thing he remembered seeing before he lost consciousness was a dim red light...

"Harry s been gone for quite a while don't you think?" Remus asked Mary as the two stood outside the quidditch shop

"I was just thinking that same thing." She replied.

Remus looked down the street toward the bank, hoping at any moment that he would see Harry walking toward them "...Maybe we should go Mary!"

She had suddenly gone rigid. A horrible scene flashed before her eyes. She couldn't quite make out what it was, but she knew something terrible was happening.

"Mary!" Remus was shouting at her, trying to get her out of her trance. She suddenly went limp again, and Remus caught her before she collapsed to the ground.

"Mary, what is it?" he asked.

"It s...it s Harry...something s happened.." She replied, getting to her feet.

"What? What do you mean something s happened?" Remus yelled as he suddenly went white.

"Somewhere out there," She pointed down the street, "We've got to go look for him, something is terribly wrong."

Remus didn't need to be told twice. He bolted down the street after he helped her return to her feet.. He stopped when he reached the bank.

"Mary, which way do we need to go?" He asked frantically, becoming annoyed when she didn't answer him immediately. He was supposed to have been watching out for Harry. What if he had been attacked or kidnaped?

Mary searched her brain, trying to decide which way to go. "Oh...this way!" She shouted, pointing to the left. The pair of them immediately took off through the shadows cast by the lamps.

"Harry!" Remus called desperately. Remus darted past the entrance to Knockturn Alley, but as Mary ran near it, she stopped running, and looked down the dark, descending path warily. Remus noticed she had stopped following him, and turned around. He saw the staircase she was staring down, and a terrible feeling washed over him. It was fear, mixed with helplessness.

"No..." He said sadly as he saw the sign to Knockturn Alley. "Not there..." He only knew that if Harry was in Knockturn Alley, then it was quite possible that something horrible had happened . He couldn't lose Harry now..He was all he had left. .

"Mary, please don't tell me he's down there." He whispered as he slowly walked back to her.

"I'm sorry Remus," she responded, "but I believe he is."

Remus righted himself, and dutifully marched over to the edge of the long staircase leading into the Alley.

"Well, if that s where he is, that s where I'm going." When Mary made to follow him, he stopped her. "No Mary! Please stay here. Or better yet, go get Dumbledore. He's probably at Sirius' place, remember where that is?"

She nodded. "Yes, number twelve, I remember. Please be careful Remus."

And with that, Remus disappeared down the staircase, as Mary disapparated away. 


	4. Searching

The short, squat form of Peter Pettigrew ran across a room, his footfalls echoing off the stone walls.

"Master! I have news!" His voice reverberated..

A shadow moved at the end of the hall, and suddenly, a cold voice replied, making the short man flinch.

"What is it, Wormtail?"

Quivering, he stepped out of the shadows and into a circle of light cast by a lone candle. He stepped up carefully towards his master.

"...H-Harry Potter is no longer under protection..." He stuttered, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. The tall wizard tensed, and turned towards him.

"Really Wormtail? And how did you come to have this information?" He asked skeptically. That old muggle-loving fool would never let his golden boy out of his sight, and he knew it.

"I..I was in Diagon Alley...about to head down K-Knockturn," Wormtail stuttered, "he recognized me...I lead him down the Alley. He chased me. He was by himself."

Voldemort paused, taking in this new development. Perhaps he was telling the truth.

"You are quite sure of this, Wormtail?" asked the tall wizard, raising his hood. "I wouldn t want to waste my time."

Wormtail seemed to shrink, becoming fearful. "He was completely alone...t-there was no one..."

"Very well, then..." The tall man said finally, "I want you to find Lucius, and go."

Peter Pettigrew bowed and hurried away.

Remus Lupin lit his wand tip, and descended down the dark alleyway. He walked slowly, and cautiously. Knockturn Alley was known for being the home of all things dangerous and illegal. Dark wizards congregated in shadow here. It was no place for someone like Harry. He raised the hood on his robes, to look less conspicuous, and continued walking with his wand held out.

Several corridors extended from the main alley, and Remus began to get worried as he realized that they were all completely empty. He shone his light down each path, but found nothing.

'Oh, where are you Harry' Remus thought frantically. He picked up the pace a little, starting to panic. How could he have let Harry go off on his own? He should have known better! He couldn't let anything happen to him, he wouldn't! He had just lost Sirius, and he would not lose Harry too, not now.

Suddenly, two figures apparated just a few yards in front of him. Remus twisted himself around, and ducked into a corridor, his heart hammering. Suddenly, a feeling of unease swept over him, and he silenced himself, out of instinct.

"...Well, Wormtail?" It was Lucius Malfoy.

Remus recognized the voice immediately. I ve got to find him! He thought frantically, his eyes searching back and forth. Something was terribly wrong. The shorter man was trembling.

"He...He was here, my Lord...right here.." Said Wormtail.

Pettigrew! Rage coursed through Remus veins as he heard his former friend s squeaky, little voice. He wanted nothing more than to jump out from the shadows and hex the men before him, but he knew better.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Would you like to inform me on where he is now?" the silky voice drawled, hautily "He will be very displeased if we come back empty-handed."

"He...he was here, mere minutes ago...he can't have gone far..." Wormtail whimpered. Remus was slightly relieved - they didn't yet have Harry...but then where was he? He clearly wasn't in the Alley; Remus had been around it several times, and he hadn't seen him once. The farfetched thought that Harry was safe somewhere, hiding, edged into his mind. He severely hoped so.

Lucius stood silently for a moment, clearly fuming with anger. "Come, Wormtail..." He said at last, and with that, he disapparated with a pop. Wormtail was left there for a few seconds, and as he turned, Remus saw his face for the first time that night - it was contorted in fear. He had clearly gotten himself into trouble, and now he was going to pay.

'Look what you've gotten yourself into, Peter.' Remus thought angrily. A few seconds later, Wormtail reluctantly disapparated.

Remus waited there for a minute before leaving his hiding spot, just in case the pair came back. After a moment, he slowly rose to his feet.

He was losing it. 'What have I done?' He thought, 'I should have been watching him more closely!' With that thought, Remus began sprinting down the Alley.

"Harry!" He shouted. He was panicking. It was all his fault! He had to find Harry now, he didn't know what he would do if he didn't. He would never be able to live with the guilt of losing Harry.

He sprinted around every corridor, searching them thoroughly, calling Harry's name.

Mary apparated on a dark street. She looked around for the nearest street sign to make sure she had gotten it right. A post caught her eye-

"Grimmauld Place, perfect." She said aloud. She began running down the street, thinking something over and over in her mind-  
'Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place; Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!'

Suddenly, the tall house appeared out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen. Not a moment after it had squeezed into place, Mary darted up the stoop, and jammed her finger on the bell. She heard bustling and a lot of noise coming from inside the house, and then the door was opened by a short, chubby witch with red hair.

"Molly Weasley!" Mary shouted.

"M-Mary Calloway? What on earth?" She asked, pulling Mary into a hug. "Its been years!"

"Yes, yes! Molly." She said, "There will be time for catching up later, but something urgent has happened. Is Albus here?"

They joy quickly washed away from Molly s face. "Oh, yes, he is here, but what s happened? Is it Harry and Remus? What s happened?" She asked frantically as she led Mary into the house.

"I had a vision. I saw...something." She explained, "It wasn't too clear, but I know it involved Harry...he was in Knockturn Alley somehow." The two women descended into the kitchen.

"Oh, dear." Molly muttered tensely as they entered the kitchen. Dumbledore sat there at the end of the table, surrounded by Snape, Moody and Tonks. Everyone in the room looked up to the new arrivals.

"Mary!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, expecting the newcomer as little as Molly had. The other three at the table looked just as surprised. A slight scowl appeared on Severus face.

"Albus, Harry's gone missing!" Mary said urgently. Dumbledore stood so quickly, the others started..

"What has happened?" He asked.

"Oh, please," She resonded, "I can explain everything on the way, but we need to get to Knockturn Alley!" As she said Knockturn Alley , the other three occupants at the table stood as well.

"Best get a move on!" Said Moody, limping out from around the table.

"Yes, quickly." Said Dumbledore. He asked Molly to stay to send a message to Arthur, and he, Snape, Moody, Mary and Tonks all headed up the stairs and out the door of Grimmuald place. They stepped out into the street, and disappeared as one.

The five figures appeared in the dark, mysterious alley. Mary immediately dove into an explanation of the night s events. She told them of how they had met at the Ministry, and decided to go to Diagon Alley. She told Dumbledore how Harry had set out to go to Gringotts to retrieve some money, about her vision, and how she had left when Remus went into the Alley to search for Harry himself.

"We must search for them." Dumbledore said. The five started walking forward, cautiously, their wands drawn.

Suddenly, a dark, running figure bolted out of a corridor up ahead. Moody raised his wand apprehensively, but they were relieved to see who it was -

"Remus!" Mary shouted.

"Albus!" Remus shouted as he closed the space between them. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Remus, what is it?" He asked calmly. Remus seemed to fall into a daze at that moment. He shook his head.

"..No.." He replied quietly. He buried his face into his hands, and Mary approached him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Now, now Remus, calm down, it will be alright." Mary said soothingly. Remus shook his head.

"No. I've search everywhere in the Alley." He said, his voice full of despair. "It s all my fault...I should have kept closer watch on him...I shouldn t have let him go off alone."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Albus," He said. "Voldemort doesn t have him."

The old wizard lowered himself next to the werewolf. "How can you be certain?" He asked, looking at Remus intently.

"Lucius was here. Here in the alley...and Wormtail." He explained, "They were looking for him, but they clearly didn't have him. They didn t even know where he was."

Dumbledore seemed to relax slightly at this news. "You've searched everywhere, Remus?"

He nodded his head sadly. "Yes, Albus, everywhere...and he was nowhere to be found...There s no telling where he is...it's all my fault."

Tears were sliding down Tonk s face as she sensed the pain that Remus felt. "Its OK, Remus," she said carefully, "you did what you could. It s not your fault."

Suddenly, a burning pain flaring up in Snape's arm, and he winced. The group turned to him.

"Headmaster," he said, "I am being summoned." Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well, Severus..." Albus responded gravely, "Bring back any news you hear." Severus nodded and disapparated.

Mary stared in shock at the place where the potions master had just been standing. "He's a..." She started. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Its quite alright, Mary." He replied, "Severus is on our side."

"Albus," Moody broke in, "What are we going to do?"

"Well," He started. He looked every bit as old as he was. The twinkle in his eye was gone, and he was clearly tired. "I think it best if we return to Twelve at the moment - There s nothing else we can do here we ve all searched the place and found nothing."

The group sadly nodded. Tonks and Mary comforted Remus, and, looking around one last time, they disapparated with a pop. 


	5. Out with Vladimir

"Vladimir," Harry said as they left the room, and entered a long, lightless corridor, "I have so many questions." A faint smile appeared on the creature's face.

"Do not worry, Harry, you can ask me whatever you like." He replied as he stopped in front of a door to their left. He opened it and stepped into the room. Boxes and crates lined the walls. Books and parchements spilled out of them. It was clear that neatness was not a great concern. In the corner, however, stood a beautiful, old wardrobe, complete with a thin layer of dust. Vladimir approached it and opened the heavy doors with ease. Inside were several black robes. He sifted through these, until he pulled one out.

"Here you are Harry, this looks about your size." Vladimir said as he handed the robe to Harry. Any other day before today, he would have thought it looked very strange, but not today. It suddenly appeared to him that it looked better than his wizard robe, which he was becoming more and more disgusted with by the minute.

The robe was similar to Vladimir's - It had extremely long, wide sleeves, with a red emboidering, faded from age, around the cuffs. It had a large, roomy hood, the use of which would completely cast any face in shadow. His wings protruded through the layers of heavy fabric through two large holes in the back of the robe, but there was also a cloak which could be used to cover them if needed.

He went into the next room and changed into the new robes. They fit excellently; Vladmir then gave him a pair of worn, black boots.

"Now, you will fit in just fine." Vladmir said. He led Harry back into the corridor, and they walked down it once more. They reached the door at the end, and stepped out into the night. Harry could hardly believe his eyes - They were on a bustling street. There were all kinds of stores that people were constantly going in and out of. There were no street lights, and as he looked around, there was hardly any light of any kind, not even in the buildings. Dark clouds sat in the sky, unmoving, hiding the moon and stars. It was dark as pitch, anyone could tell, yet for some amazing reason, he had absolutely no problem seeing any of the activity before him.

The buildings were all made of grey stone, giving the street a gloomy feeling, and they extended far down the street, out of Harry's range of vision. They were several other homes as well as stores. The achitecture had an ancient look to it.

"This town is called Blynth, Harry," Vladmir explained, "No mortals come within this city, nor have they ever even known of it's existence. It is only we that live here.

"You must never discuss this place with anyone other than our kind, muggles and wizards alike." Vladmir said. Harry observed the figures there on the street, and to his amazement, the sky. They moved so quickly that Harry could barely see them. He stared in awe at the beautiful wings propeling the creatures through the air briskfully, transient beings, living secretly within the world he had always known. He suddenly realized that the sight was beautiful.

He realized after a moment that some of the vampires didn't have wings. He turned to Vladmir, confused.

"Why do some not have wings?" Harry asked.

"That is," he replied, "a good question - a question that does not truthfully have an answer. We are all vampires, Harry, but each and every one of us is different. Not everyone has the same qualities."

Harry looked at him, confused. "Do not worry. Since it was I who turned you, you will have all the abilities that I possess. I will teach you everything."

The pair walked down the stoop into the cobblestone street. "Now Harry, I am sure you have many questions. So, please ask anything you can think of." He was having a hard time concentrating on anything. Tremor after tremor shot up his legs, as so much movement happened around him. He could hear countless conversations and movements and noises. It was impossibly distracting. But more so disturbing than this was what he was feeling. Not in a conscious sense, but deep down. It was as though his entire essence had changed. His beliefs and his sense of morals were all altered. It was as though he had suddenly been thrown into someone else's body, someone who had grown up in a completely different world. But it all seemed okay.

"Tell me about these abilities you say I have." asked Harry.

"Yes, you have many new abilities now. First, I will tell you of your hightened senses. As you most likely have noticed, you can feel the footsteps of those around you."

"Yes, I noticed this right after I woke up. It's quite distracting." Harry replied.

"Yes, at first I imagine it would be. You will get accustomed to it. Also, your vision. It allows you to see in any degree of darkness, and excellent hearing." As they walked down the street, Harry realized all of these abilities, one by one as Vladmir explained them to him.

"You are also now immortal, but a handful of things can kill you. If your heart is destroyed, you will die." He said gravely.

"Direct contact with fire and silver, much like in werewolves, can kill you as well. You also have the ability to, as we say, mesmerize others who are not vampires - current vampires cannot be controlled by hypnosis."

"You mean, I can hypnotize others?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"That is the most accurate way to explain it, yes."

This ability shocked Harry most of all. He had never known vampires to have such an ability. But then again, there was a lot they didn't know.

"To do this, You must look one directly in the eye, and concentrate on nothing else. You must feel your target's soul wrapped up in your hand, and take power over them. Once you have the individual in your power, you can control their thoughts, but it is against our law to make them do something unjust."

Harry was amazed. He had so many new powers. He thought of Voldemort. Was he now at a much greater advantage for when the final battle did come? Would he be able to see this coming? As a matter of fact, did Voldemort know what was happening to his enemy now?

"Please, Harry, follow me over here." Vladimir said as he approached a cracked, mossy wall. "Watch closely."

Vladimir placed his hands on the wall, and then, his feet! He was climbing the wall with ease. He scaled it, foot by foot, until he reached the roof. Harry stood below, watching, dumbfounded!

"Ok, Harry, do just as I did! You shall have no trouble at all!" Vladmir shouted. Harry walked over to the wall, reluctantly. Something deep within him told him this was natural, but he couldn't help but feel skeptical. He placed his right hand on the cold stone. He felt as if he could stick to it, as if gravity not only pulled down, but side to side as well. Then he put his left hand on it. Reluctantly, he raised his right foot, an amazingly, he felt it attach. He raised his left foot, and he was climbing the wall. It felt so easy, so natural - like he had been doing it his entire life. He smiled as he pulled himself over the edge and climbed onto the roof. Vladimir helped him up.

"Well done, Harry." He said with a smile. Harry leaned over the edge, looking down at where he had just climbed.

"Incredible" He murmured.

"And yet there is more, much more." Vladmir turned, walked to the far side of the roof, where a large, broken stone lay after falling loose from the top of the wall. Vladmir picked it up, one handed, easily.

"..How did you do that?" Harry asked in amazement.

"It is another ability of the vampire - strength. Hold out your hand, and take this, and you will see." Harry held out his hand, and took the large stone. Any normal person would have struggled under its weight, but he supported it easily with one hand.

"Now, follow me, again please." Vladimir smiled as his wings slowly unfolded from his back.

"We're flying?" Harry asked. "...I don't think...I'm not..."

"Don't worry," He replied, "you will quickly see that it will come naturally to you. Just trust me." Vladimir reasured him. Harry did as he was told, and willed his wings to open again, and slowly, they did.

"Thats it. Now," he explained, "search, deep within yourself. You already know how to do this. It is in your blood."

Harry sensed an innate feeling within himself. An ability, like the ability to walk or speak. It was telling him how...

Vladimir's wings rose forcefully, yet gracefully, up and down, lifting himself from the roof. Harry moved his wings up, then thrust them down, and he felt his feet lift from the roof.

"Yes, thats it Harry." Vladimir said happily. "Keep going, don't let it up." Harry concentrated on rising into the air. His black, leathery wings struck the air, and he rose higher, amazed at this achievement. He was actually flying.

"Perfect...now, follow me." Vladimir moved up, higher into the sky, and then, he traveled forward. Harry followed him. It felt so natural, so wonderful. He loved to fly on his broom, but now that he was flying without the help of another object, it was more incredible than anything he had ever experienced - He was flying on his own.

"Follow me, Harry." Vladimir called. He set off at a rather quick pace, parallel to the street below them. Harry followed him, amazed at what he was doing. He sped through the air. His wings propelled him forward, faster, and faster! They beat the air around him, and blew the cold night air into his face. Vladimir's picked up speed, and Harry was right behind him, going faster and faster, all the time. He felt himself thrust through the air everytime his wings rose and beat down again. Soon, he was going as fast as his Firebolt, then even faster! He had never felt anything so envigorating in all his life. He darted past other vampires in the air, and over the street below, without any fear of collision. Vladmir slowed down, and decended back to the street. The two touched down onto the street, and came into a small run, until they finally stopped.

"That was quite excellent, Harry, most astonishing. I've never seen anyone take to flying so quickly." Vladimir congratulated him.

"I've always felt pretty at home in the air." Harry told him.

"Very good. Now another power you have, Is emense speed, which you have just demonstrated in the air, but you can also use this power on the ground." With those words, Vladimir disappeared in a flash of color. Harry looked around in confusion, but before he knew it, Vladimir was standing in front of him again.

"Speed. Its quite an amazing thing, really. Now, give it a try, just think of running as fast as you can." Harry looked down the stretch of street, and he took off down it. He was moving incredibly fast, and three seconds later, he stopped, and looked back down the street, in shock. Vladimir was standing at least 100 feet away from him. Harry stared down the street in shock, then he took off again back to where he had came, and in a few seconds, Vladimir was by his side again. He flashed his fangs in a smile.

"Excellent, Harry. That covers your new abilities. Now, I would just like to tell you a few more things - how to protect yourself, how to keep hidden, things like that." Vladimir stretched his wings again, signaling to Harry that they would be flying, and Harry did the same. This time, they flew slowly, so they could talk.

"Now, listen very carefully, Harry," Vladimir said, as they propelled themselves through the air, "and remember everything I am about to tell you, for it is all very important. You need to try to keep away from sunlight at all cost, for it is very dangerous to us, candles and all fire as well. You can come out during eclipses, and at night. Now as a wizard, I know there are some spells you perform that summon light, and those are fine, as long as the light is not too powerful." This reasured Harry - he wouldn't have to stay away from light completely, as he was beginning to believe. He could also still perform the Lumos spell.

Harry took in all the information carefully, while observing the streets and stores below them. Vampires were going in and out of the stores, carrying packages, and boxes, and robes. "One last thing before we practice the most important task - Mirrors. Mirrors reflect the souls of the those who look into them, but as we do not have souls, we have no relection. Its best to stay away from them." Harry nodded. He brooded on that thought - not having a soul. He felt so different now, even different than the moment he awoke. Was this really what it felt like to not have a soul?

They were finally back at Vladimir's house. They landed on the porch, and stepped inside. "I'm sorry, Harry, but there isn't time for the final thing I need to show you tonight - the sun will be rising in an hour. If you wish, you can stay here today, and we can continue when the sun sinks again."

"Sure Vladimir, that would be fine." Harry said as they entered a sitting room. Harry suddenly felt very tired as he looked out one of the windows to the lighter sky. "Oh, it is probable that any connection with your wand to your government has now been broken - I have seen it happen before. You might want to give it a try, just to be sure." Said Vladimir. Harry removed his wand from his pocket.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He muttered, pointing his wand at a vase. They waited, but no Ministry owl came swooping in. Harry soon thought of something else to ask.

"Vladimir, what part of the country are we in?" "Blynth is near the muggle town of Norwich." Vladmir responded as he moved to the windows and closed them. Harry nodded. They were nowhere near Hogwarts, and pretty far from London.

"Hasn't anyone ever found it?"

"No." He replied. "It has been hidden for centuries with out strongest magic."

"I see." Harry responded.

"Well, Harry, I am sure you are very tired after the night's events. You may sleep in the room where you awoke. Oh, and Harry," he paused, "I truly am sorry." Vladmir left the room. Harry sat there for a few moments, thinking about everything he had done today, then he set off for his room.  



End file.
